Rain with Dandelions
by Minoru Black
Summary: A three-shot. When everything burn, you began to cry. It stings you. Next to you a dandelion, ruthless surviving in a fire and destruction place. You look at the yellow colour of the dandelion. And open your eyes.


Chapter 1: Burning Flesh

* * *

It was raining. Why was it raining?

…

Tomorrow will be a good day. A Western saying like 'Yesterday is History, Tomorrow is Mystery and today is an adventure' right?

…

…

Why is it raining?

…

It's raining heavily. But, why can't I hear the rain?

…

…...

Statics fills my ears and the statics sounded like….people screaming.

Screaming for what? Why are you screaming?

…

Feet without sandals. Walking on a muddy road. Why is it muddy? Oh yeah. The rain.

Smell something. What is that smell? It's terrible! I know that smell though. My heart suddenly starts beating so fast. What?

I raised my hands and I see them tremble and pale like my body knows what that smell and knows why I shouldn't be here.

…

What?

Why shouldn't I be here? I touch my face and cover my eyes.

Why do I know that smell? I shouldn't know because I don't remember smelling something so bad before.

Asleep…..

Am I asleep? Is it because it's dark?

I remove my hands and opened my eyes and saw…

…

…

…

FIRE.

It's everywhere! Why is there fire?

SMOKE.

Is that what's making the bad smell? I sniffed. No. It's different.

BURNING. HOT.

There houses. Houses that I should know but I can't remember. What is this? Why can't I remember? I know I'm sweating badly and there are tears running down my face. I tried to breath but all I breathe in was smoke. I tried to cough but it seems to be stuck inside my throat. My eyes watered more as I tried to breath, and my hands reaches for my neck when I feel something wet on my hands.

What?

RED.

My hands are red. Covered in red water. Why is my hand red? Am I bleeding? But I don't feel any pain.

BURNING.

The scent. It came back. What is that smell?

I feel pressure surrounding my foot. It feels wet… and hot. It clutching my foot with shaking fingers. I don't want to look. My head automatically turns down.

WHITE KIMONO.

I'm wearing a white kimono it seems. Though the kimono is quite burnt. Even my hands is full of ash.

Ash?

I look at foot. I smell the scent again. It was a hand. I look behind. A man. Unrecognizable. Why?

Because he's already….

It hit me.

BURNING FLESH.

H….e…..lp m…e….

The body has no face. There is nothing left but burned body. But it's still moving…

Its finger shakenly tighten its hold on my foot and I… I can't…..

Help… me…..

Statics in my ears turned to something I know. Screaming. Pain. Burning. It burns. IT BURNS

SOMEBODY HELP ME! IT BURNS! I'M BLEEDING! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME!

HELP ME! IT BURNS!

Another screams joined the musical of screams. And I know that came from my mouth. Burning. Everything is burning.

I screamed.

It didn't stop raining.

* * *

"KIrimaru! Kirimaru! Wake up! Kirimaru!"

Eyes suddenly opened wide and before he knows it, another scream came out although it's short. His hands suddenly attacked the person shaking his shoulders and he struggles. The hands won't let go, even if the owner hissed at the small pain.

The burning hand is back. It's trying to kill him! Have to! Have to run! It burns! Help-

"WAKE UP! KIRIMARU!" a familiar voice was heard with a slap on the face.

'What?'

Kirimaku wakes up to see Doi-sensei face in front of him with a scared face. He looked down to see Doi-sensei's hands on his shoulders and it was…. Bleeding?

"Doi-sensei! Yo-your hands!" Kirimaru was about to hold Doi-sensei hands when he saw bloods on his fingernails.

'What?' "Doi-sensei….?" He looks up to his sensei and looks around his room. He saw his friends, Shinbei and Rantarou looking worried and sad while his classmates are outside being held back by Yamada-sensei. Kirimaru didn't know what happened but he suddenly feel tired again.

"Doi-sensei. I'm sleepy." When he spoke, he suddenly feels thirsty and his throat hurts. Did he scream in his sleep? That was the first time. He held his throat and quickly a cup of water was passed to him.

"Drink slowly, Kirimaru." Kirimaru just nodded and drink the water until the cup is empty.

"Come on. You're sleeping with me tonight." Doi-sensei said as he picked Kirimaru up. Kirimaru unintentionally wrapped his arms around Doi-sensei's neck and his head lolled on Doi-sensei's shoulders as he carries him out to the hallway and towards his room.

The 1st Year Hagumi class students sans Kirimaru was looking at Doi-sensei back and Kirimaru face, with traces of tears on both of his cheeks. All of them looked at each other before looking at Yamada-sensei. Yamada-sensei's face was grim as he looked at Doi-sensei's disappearing back before looking back at the remaining students.

"Well? There's nothing to see here. Go back to sleep. Tomorrow you all have a class with Doi-sensei early in the morning." He said before turning around to go back to his own room.

"Yamada-sensei!" He turned around to see all the remaining 1st Year Hagumi class students looking worried and sad. After a brief silence, Shouzaemon finally raised his hand and asked.

"What's wrong with KIrimaru, sensei?" All of their face showed that they want answers for their friend's worrisome actions. Yamada-sensei sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe he had a terrible nightmare on losing all of his money?" Yamada-sensei tried to lighten the mood but before the others could sighed in relief, Shinbei and Rantarou quickly intervened.

"Kirimaru won't react like that if he had that kind of dream." Rantarou said.

"Yeah! He would cry but he would scream 'Money! Money!' and it won't be loud like this." Shinbei said, with a serious face even with the snot hanging from his nose.

Everybody face began to turn grim again and the mood turned so dark, a black hole is formed on top of their heads.

"Don't worry everybody. Try to sleep tonight and tomorrow, you can ask Doi-sensei or even Kirimaru in the class. Maybe they'll tell you then." Said Yamada-sensei with a sad smile. All of them quietly agreed and went back to their respective rooms. Yamada-sensei sighed again before going back to his room. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day.

He just hope tomorrow will turn out alright.

Every 1st Year Hagumi students weren't sleeping that night. Some was able to have a short nap but some just couldn't sleep. The terrified screams from Kirimaru rang in their head for the whole morning. Especially Rantarou and Shinbei.

"Rantarou-kun." Shinbei asked in the darkness of their room.

"Yeah?" Rantarou turned his head towards Shinbei.

"Will Kirimaru be okay?" Rantarou turns his head back to the ceiling and stares for a long time.

"I don't know Shinbei. I really don't know." Silence regains in their room.

* * *

….

'IT BURNS.' 'HELP ME'

…

* * *

As morning came, all the 1st Year Hagumi students were sitting in their places in their classroom. No one was talking and all of them were having dark clouds on their head like Shadow-sensei. Footsteps was suddenly heard from outside the class and they hear laughter as well. Some of them began to smile as they hear the same laughter as well as the same voice their sensei would use when Kirimaru did something stupid.

The door of their classroom opened and they saw their friend happily smiling with their sensei who just looked tired but relief.

"Geh! Why are all of you looking like zombies!?" Kirimaru said with a comically surprised face. Doi-sensei took one look at his remaining students and just sighed.

"What!? Whose fault was it who made us worried for him? Huh!?" said Rantarou.

"Huh~!?" said the others students.

"Argh? Gomen, gomen! Sorry for waking you all up. You all should have beauty sleep so you can look all beautiful. Like me." Kirimaru said with adding a little flair by covering his face with a fan and fluttering his eyes.

A hard knock on the head caused a bump on Kirimaru's head. "What is that for, Doi-sensei~?" said Kirimaru with a teary face.

"Apologise correctly. You did made them worry for the whole night, you know?" said Doi-sensei with a wink towards the other students.

"Ah! So~. I'm sorry everybody. I really can't tell you what happen because…."

"Because…" Others began to lean forward to hear the last words.

"I forgot." Everybody did a comical fall. Doi-sensei just face-palm.

"I'm sorry guys but I really don't remember what happen. But if I remember, I'll tell you guys all about it, okay?" Kirimaru said with a wink.

All the students just sighed.

"Kirimaru…"

"Anyway! It's time to start the class. Everybody, please be seated."

"YES~!"

* * *

 _One week later._

…

…H…lp…me…..

…H…elp…..me…

Hel…me

Help….. me…

HELP ME!

…

Fire everywhere. Tries to run but the fire! It's following me! What's happening!

Hands. Black coal hands. Cover in ash but still burning!

….

HELP ME!

….

Can't breathe! One of the hands is grabbing my throat! I can't! I can't!

IT BURNS! IT BURNS! SOMEONE HELP ME!

….

What!? Something is beside me…. A dandelion….

Maybe I'm hallucinating but….

No. A KUNAI!

Get away from me! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!

I raised the kunai high before I attack.

….

….

….

….

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when it happened again.

"Kirimaru! Wake up!" Rantarou tries to shake his friend by the shoulder but he kept struggling until Rantarou couldn't keep a solid hold.

"Shinbei! Find Doi-sensei!" screamed Rantarou at Shinbei who was sitting next to him, helplessly with tears in his eyes.

"YES!" He quickly call out Doi-sensei throughout the hallway, making others waking up from the process.

"What? Shinbei?" said Danzou.

"Nani? What happened?" asked Heidayuu.

"I don't know but I think is about Kirimaru! Come on!" said Shouzaemon. All of the remaining 1st year Hagumi students were ran into Kirimaru, Rantarou and Shinbei room. What they saw made every body turned pale.

* * *

…

'It hurts. Stop! Please! It hurts so badly.' Kirimaru sobbed in his mind.

-'End it'-

'What?' I looked around but saw nothing.

-'You have the weapon. End it.'-

I looked at the kunai in my grasp.

-'Everything will be okay. It all will be over.'-

'Will it?'

…

* * *

Kirimaru suddenly stopped shaking.

Rantarou thought everything was fine. Until Kirimaru suddenly attacked him.

'OH no…' Rantarou looked up to see hazy eyes looking down on him with a blank face. His throat is being held, not tightly but firm, by Kirimaru's left hand. His other hand is holding…

'Oh my god! Is that a kunai?' Rantarou thought before trying to escape his friend hold. Looking at his friend face right now, he knows that his friend is not what he is right now.

"KIRIMARU! WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT! KIRIMARU!" As Rantarou struggles more, the door to their room was open and standing outside the whole 1st year Hagumi students sans Shinbei.

"Somebody help!" cried Rantarou. Quickly, Shouzaemon and Kingo enters the rooms and tries to stop Kirimaru. Shouzaemon tries to release Kirimaru's hold on Rantarou's neck while Kingo tries to take the kunai away but both were held strong by Kirimaru. In fact, both the grip only tighten and this causes Rantarou to coughed, trying to inhale more oxygen into his restricted windpipe. The arm that held the kunai began to rise up and everybody was screaming stop.

Rantarou was afraid. He wasn't afraid for his life but he was afraid for his friend. Kirimaru will never forgive himself if he knew what he have done. Kirimaru face was covered in shadows but Rantarou saw the tears that slowly dropping from both eyes. Both tears shines under the moonlight and Kirimaru's mouth slowly began to move.

'Help… me… It burns…' Even if the whisper couldn't be heard by the others due to their screamings, Rantarou heard it and he couldn't help but began to cry as more tears drops from Kirimaru's hazy eyes.

"Kirimaru…. Wake up!" cried Rantarou.

Everybody stopped and looked at both of them. They saw the tears running down Kirimaru's eyes but they still being cautious as the kunai is still at the top of their head. Literally.

'I'm… sorry…' Suddenly, the hand that held the kunai began to plunge down towards Rantarou's face. Everybody screamed…

Until a bigger hand held Kirimaru's wrist and stooped the attack.

"Kirimaru. Let go of the kunai." Doi-sensei said. Kirimaru looked up from Rantarou's face to Doi-sensei. His eyes was hazy and never-ending tears kept pouring out. His hand finally went lax and the kunai fell down centimetres away from Rantarou's head.

"I... don't want….. it… anymore" Kirimaru's body deflated and leaned onto Doi-sensei chest.

"It hurts…. I can't breathe." Kirimaru looks up to Doi-sensei face and whisper the word that only can be heard by Doi-sensei. The words caused Doi-sensei's face to turn grim and before anybody could ask, Kirimaru suddenly passed out.

Doi-sensei quickly gathered Kirimaru into his arms before bringing him straight to his room. All the questions thrown to him left unanswered.

Shinbei quickly ran into the room to check Rantarou who hasn't stop crying. Shouzaemon looks at Rantarou's neck and sighed with relief to see no injuries or marks.

"Rantarou-kun! Are you okay?" asked Shinbei.

"Shinbei… Kirimaru…Kiri-chan was crying. He was crying for real. And he apologize to me. Why?" Everybody began to crowd around Rantarou and began to ask questions.

"I don't know. I really don't know but I think Kirimaru needs our help." Said Rantarou.

"But how can we help him if even he doesn't know what's wrong with himself?" asked Kisanta.

"Hey Rantarou! Aren't you in the health committee right? Isn't there anything about this that can be cure?" ask Danzou.

"I wish. But I think what Kirimaru have is more of a mental illness than physical, right? Maybe we can find something about this in the library." Said Rantarou.

"But the one who is in the library committee is…" said Heidayuu.

"Kirimaru…" All said at once.

"We'll form a team. Half of us go to the library while others tried to find information from other sources. Maybe from the seniors or teachers. But make sure to keep secret about Kirimaru's illness, okay?" said Shouzaemon.

"OKAY!"

* * *

 **Tomorrow morning.**

"Everybody! Class is cancelled! I just got that information from Yamada-sensei." Said Shouzaemon.

"EEEHHH!?"

"Why?" asked Rantarou.

"Yamada-sensei didn't tell but I think it's because that Doi-sensei is taking care of Kirimaru. I think Kiramaru hasn't wake up yet. Anyway! Let's use this free time to collect information." Everybody nodded at the suggestion.

"Alright? Let's go!"

* * *

Rantarou, Shinbei and Kisanta went to the health committee room to find any hints of the illness. Shouzaemon, Danzou, Torawaka and Sanjirou tries to search in the library. Kingo, Heidayuu and Isuke went to ask the seniors and the teachers.

With Rantarou, Shinbei and Kisanta.

"Hm… I don't think there any records about nightmares or mental illness but I think we can use some homemade medicine to calm him down before sleep." Said Rantarou.

"But doesn't that only make him fell more asleep? Won't that make his nightmare longer?" asked Kisanta.

"This medicine was created by Zenpouji-senpai to calm the body so that the person who drinks it is relaxed and their mind becomes calm." Said Rantarou.

"It's a step we gotta take! For Kiri-chan!" said Shinbei.

"For Kiri-chan!" said Rantarou before the trio ran back to their classroom.

Hiding behind the medicine cupboard, Zenpouji-senpai and Kema-senpai.

"Is something wrong with Kirimaru? I never seen Rantarou so desperate." Asked Zenpouji-senpai.

"I don't know Isaku, but I think Chouji maybe have a clue about this. I'll go ask him if I meet him."

* * *

With Shouzaemon, Danzou, Torawaka and Sanjirou.

"Mou! Please stop. I can only help you if you tell me what kind of book you're searching for!" said Ayakashimaru, with haunted teary face.

"Don't worry~ we'll find the book we need ourselves so please don't push yourself~" said Sanjirou. He gently pushed Ayakashimaru down so he would sit down rather than standing up and do nothing. He already looks fragile as he is.

"We'll make sure not to mess things up to bad." Said Danzou.

As they said that, Shouzaemon, Danzou, and Torawaka quickly moved to the farthest part of the library and began to whisper to each other.

"Okay, so Sanjirou will distract the library committee members while we try to search about Kiri's illness. Got it?" whispered Shouzaemon.

"Got it." Said Danzou and Torawaka. All three look at Sanjirou who was massaging Ayakashimaru's shoulders and gave a wink.

All of them continue searching while Sanjirou began to converse with Ayakashimaru. They continue their search until Danzou found what they were searching for.

"Guys, I found it! Maybe this book can help." Danzou shows the book to Shouzaemon and Torawaka. The book title was; 'Illness Known in Ninja History"

"Yes!" They quickly went to where Ayakashimaru and Sanjirou but surprise not to see both of them alone. They were also conversing with two other people, Fuwa Raizou and Nose Kyuusaku.

"Ah, have you found the book you wanted?" asked Ayakashimaru.

"Yes! We will like to borrow this." Danzou gave that book to Ayakashimaru.

"Okay, one second please." Ayakashimaru left to fill in the information, leaving the four first-years with the other two seniors of the library committee.

"Oh! Before I forgot, have you seen Kirimaru? He didn't come to the library this morning so Chouji-senpai was quite worried." Said Fuwa-senpai.

"Ah? Really? I think I remember him going out to run errands with Doi-sensei. It was kind of urgent so I think he didn't inform you earlier because of that." Said Sanjirou. Behind him was the sweating faces of Shouzaemon, Danzou, and Torawaka.

'Nice save! Sanjirou.' They all thought.

"Oh really? I hope he told us earlier. Oh well." Said Nose-senpai.

"Here's your book. Please return it on time!" said Ayakashimaru.

"We will, thank you very much." They quickly left the room without looking back once.

A silence flow through the library before the silence were broken by Fuwa-senpai.

"They were lying."

"Eh?"

"You noticed it too, Fuwa-senpai?" said Nose-senpai.

"What?"

"I just hope nothing bad happens to Kirimaru. Ayakashimaru-kun, what was the book they borrowed?"

"Eh? Ah…'Illness Known in Ninja History'. Is Kirimaru-kun sick?" asked Ayakashimaru.

"I hope not. If Chouji-senpai knows about this, he'll get angry." Nose-senpai.

"But I'm really worry about him. I hope Kirimaru-kun is fine." Said Fuwa-senpai.

* * *

In the classroom.

"Did everybody found anything useful in their search?" asked Shouzaemon.

"Not much. All the seniors said that it's all because of stress. They said that nature and walk around the village can help. As long as it can bring a change of scenery." Said Kingo.

"Same here." Said Heidayuu and Isuke.

"The book didn't have any information needed. Just all about illness that affects physically. Not mentally." Sighed Danzou.

"Rantarou brought some homemade medicience that Zanpouji-senpai created to help Kirimaru on the nights." Said Shinbei.

"Well, we really are lack of information but at least with these we can maybe create a plan. Shinbei and Rantarou, make sure Kirimaru drinks that tea everynight, don't overdose it. Okay?" said Shouzaemon.

"Okay."

"In the meantime, maybe we can try to plan a picnic or something for the next outing. Maybe the seniors' right. Maybe Kirimaru stressed enough to make him having this nightmares. For now, that's our only conclusion. Agree?"

"Agreed!"

"Yes. Even I agree."

"DOi-sensei!" everyone looked in front of the classroom to see their teacher standing there.

"Right now, I think Kirimaru is just stressed because right now, even the nurse couldn't explain it. I'll arrange an outing two days later and maybe we can try to have fun instead. Yes?" said Doi-sensei. His face looks older than before. He's the youngest teacher but the black eye-bags is making him look older.

"Yes, Doi-sensei!" Everybody agreed.

* * *

Two days later.

"Wow. I only been asleep for a day and you guys are treating me like I'm a fragile princess here." Said Kirimaru.

It's the truth though. Kirimaru was being pampered here. He almost didn't need to walk if Doi-sensei have his ways. But really, that's just too much! He's a big boy okay.

'But at least they're not mopping around me.' Rantarou and Shinbei have been giving him a delicious relaxing tea and he's been sleeping in Doi-sensei room for two night straight. The others are also acting weird. They're making happy face but they're still looking at me. I sighed heavily.

"Kirimaru?" Rantarou asked.

"Yeah… Look guys. If you want me to relaxed, then be relaxed yourselves. I mean, come on. If all of you are feeling stressed and I am as well. So lighten up. We're supposed to have fun! Don't worry about me too much! Okay?" The mood considerably lifted and everybody shouted 'okay!' in the end.

They began to travel around the village until they reached a famous dango-shop that sells new but delicious kind of dangos. They played around a paddy field, took a dip in a river and play hide and seek with Doi-sensei looking after them.

It was a very fun, stress-free day and in the end, everybody was smiling happily on their way back to ninja academy.

"Aah~ we haven't have any relaxing day like this for a while. Right, Doi-sensei?" said Kirimaru.

"Well. It's always because you took too much part time jobs that we sometimes don't have any free times to have fun. Even to finish your homework." Said Doi-sensei.

"Maa~ Maa~ I'll try to stop taking too much part time jobs okay? I'll even try to finish the homework you give, okay?" said Kirimaru.

"Eh~? What with all the promises here?" ask Doi-sensei teasingly.

"Well. I have been making everybody feel sad for the past week and I'm really… sorry. I'm really sorry that I don't remember what happened and I wish I could tell you the answer. I really wish I could." Said Kirimaru sullenly. Doi-sensei looked at him and sighed. Before he could say anything, he was cut off by Rantarou.

"Don't worry Kiri-chan, we never mad at you. It's not your fault at all." Said Rantarou.

"Yeah! Everyone agrees that we worry about you but we will never be angry at you. You're our friend. Right, minna?" asked Shinbei.

"RIGHT~!" said everybody.

Kirimaru just smile and laughed. He felt Doi-sensei rubbing his shoulders and he knows everything all right. Everything will be fine. He's not alone anymore.

He smiled, holding Doi-sensei hand, they continue walking back to the academy.

'I just hoping everything's okay.' He tighten his grip for a second but Doi-sensei just continue holding his hand.

"Oh? Who is that?" asked Kisanta.

Everybody turned in front and saw a man standing on a bridge. He was wearing a samurai garb and have a samurai sword tied to his sash. He was smoking two cigarette at the same time.

Doi-sensei quickly tensed up. This man have a deadly aura and really emitting dangerous attention. He quickly push his students in front of him to move faster. Maybe they can just pass him and he will think of them as normal children.

Before, they could cross the bridge, another man appeared at the end of the bridge. He was hairy but big. He also have a samurai sword tied to his sash and he seems…. Anxious. Excited anxious as if…

"What? I'm sorry but can you let us pass?" said Doi-sensei. Every of his students were clinging to him and each other and looking between both samurais.

"How about that Aniki? Should we let this ninjas pass us?" the hairy samurai said.

'Tch! He knows!' thought Doi-sensei so he quickly hold out a kunai while trying to shield all of his students. The braver ones also get their kunais out and forming half of circle to those who don't have kunais along them. Meaning, only Kirimaru, Rantaro, Shouzaemon, Danzou Heidayuu and Isuke.

"Che! I was right. You lots shouldn't even be existing. Because of you, we samurais are not needed by the generals or even the shoguns. You ninjas captured our boss so we just loss our job. Maybe we should gave the higher ups our warnings. Ne, Aniki?" said the hairy guy while taking his sword out.

"….Right…" the othe samurai also began to shed his sword out which causes all the children to tense. Some even began to cry.

"You fight is only with me! Leave these kids alone!" said Doi-sensei.

"Now that ain't gonna happen. You see, we gotta cut the ninjas one by one. So why not start with the weakest." He smirked evilly while licking his sword. He was thirsty for blood.

"But they're still children! You can't!" Doi-sensei began to sweats.

"The children must be gone. If the children continue to exist, they may one day destroy what's left of the samurais." Said the thin samurai man.

"That's prejudice! They're just children! Please." Said Doi-sensei.

* * *

As Doi-sensei continue talking to the samurais, Kirimaru began to have a small flashback.

…

….

…..

…

"Please. Don't kill my son. Please!" said a woman.

"I'm sorry. Your child must die with all of you. If this child continue to live, it will bring bad luck to my army." Said a man in armour.

….

….

…

* * *

"Time's up!" The big samurai suddenly attack, aiming at Danzou but before his sword could hit him, a kunai held him off from attacking. Doi-sensei was using every strength he could to stop the attack.

"Impressive, but you can't protect all of the children!" said the big samurai. The thin samurai suddenly attack the other side of the children, towards Kirimaru and Rantarou, but quickly jump away as shurikens were thrown at him. With a mighty heave, Doi-sensei quickly pushed the sword away and began attacking the big samurai while throwing shurikens towards the thin samurai. This creates a small gap behind him enough for the children to escape.

"Hurry! Run away!" screamed Doi-sensei.

"Right!" Everyone began running through the small gap safely.

"Not so fast!" The big samurai tries to attack one of the children but his attack was again blocked bu Doi-sensei and the battles continue.

The two last was Rantarou and Kirimaru but Rantarou noticed that Kirimaru's eyes was hazy again.

'Of course! He's stressed.' "Kirimaru! Come on." He pulled Kirimaru by the hand and they finally pass the bridge.

"Aniki!" "Tch! I know!" The thin samurai quickly deflected the shurikens thrown at him and ran for the children.

"No, you're not!" A small opening was needed and Doi-sensei quickly paralyzed the big samurai with a needle filled with poison. He quickly ran towards the children but what he saw almost made his heart stop. Kirimaru hazy eyes was back and the thin samurai's sword was heading toward him. Going to stab him. No!

'Kill me'

"No!" Remembering what was whispered to him by Kirimaru, he quickly covered his body over Kirimaru's. And the stab…

'Uh. I thought it would be less horrible than before. It still hurts badly it seems.'

"Doi… sensei?" Kirimaru eyes was opened wide and clear of haziness. His body was shaking very hard and he was turning pale. He looks down so did Doi-sensei. A sword went through his stomach because there's a bleeding wound where the sword edge is.

"Kiri..maru.." Doi-sensei began to say but the sword was suddenly pulled out of Doi-sensei, aggravating the wound and causing Doi-sensei to scream in pain.

"Doi-sensei!" Every students was calling his name.

'Uh. Is this gonna be the way I'm gonna die?' Doi-sensei looked up to see Kirimaru's face being so pale, tears began to fall. He couldn't help but smile. At least he done to protect someone. He raised his hand that was quite bloody from holding on to the front wound and rubbed Kirimaru's cheek.

"It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He was tired. His hand fall back down and he saw a bloody handprint on Kirimaru's cheek.

"Sor….ry…" Doi-sensei said before passing out.

* * *

…

BLOOD.

…

STATICS AROUND THE PLACES

…

BURNING FLESH

…

IT BURNS

…

DOI-SENSEI

…

KILL ME

…..

'I can't. You know that'

'I'm sorry. '

…...

-'End it.'-

"How?"

-'Everybody have something surprising in their body. Yours no different.'-

"But only a kunai?"

-'If you don't want to then sleep. Let me do it.'-

…

STATICS

…

-'Who am I you ask?'-

"Yes"

-'I'm you'-

…

A little boy wearing a beautiful white yukata with a butterfly knot behind him. Light purple butterfly design. A bit girlish but the cheapest that can get. Still good quality though.

A little boy wearing a white yukata that has been burnt from the sleeves and below his ankle. The butterfly was burning. They can't make a sound so nobody heard their screams.

Nobody heard his screams.

A little boy wearing a beautiful white but burnt yukata with a butterfly knot behind him that's also burnt. Sitting on a bed made out of ribbons and a mattress like western style. Ribbons supporting a white globe-like bed that is decorated with red butterflies. Are they real? Are they fake? The surroundings are full of flowers. Dahlias. All of them.

A little boy wearing a beautiful white yukata with a butterfly knot behind him. Wearing expensive hair pins, necklace and accessories. Smiling at me.

…

-'You can change back. But you have to sleep.'-

"…Why?"

-'You want to save everyone, right? Sleep. I'll save them all.'-

"….okay…."

…

A little boy wearing a beautiful white yukata with a butterfly knot behind him pulled a boy older than him. The older boy was wearing the same style of the little boy but his yukata and sash was blue and white butterfly design. He was tucked into bed by the little boy. He fell asleep. And with a giggle, the little boy walked towards the shadow and began to change the form of the older boy, but in his same clothes.

Beautiful and cute, the boy left the older boy to slumber under the safe moonlight…

…

…

-'Giggles'-

…

…..

* * *

"Kiri-chan?" Rantarou asked as their friend's body stopped shaking and suddenly stand up. A kunai was in his hand and his head was held down.

"Tch. I thought I kill the boy as well. So cumbersome. Oh well. I won't miss." The thin samurai began to rise his sword and everybody screamed to Kirimaru to run. But just before the sword can hit him, the sword is deflected by a kunai in Kirimaru's hand.

A deadly aura suddenly appeared around the surroundings, seemingly originated from Kirimaru. Without a second to waste, he attacks.

Ranatarou quickly ran towards his teacher and tries to cover the wound as best as he can.

"Is he okay, Rantarou?" asked Shouzaemon.

"He's not but he still alive. We need a doctor and medical attention. Now!" said Rantarou desperately closing the wounds with his hands.

"Don't worry. We're really near the ninja academy and we had Kingo and Danzou running as fast as they can. Trust them." Said Shouzaemon.

"Kirimaru!" said Shibei.

Deflect. Deflect and attack. Faster. Faster until the thin samurai is on defence. Each attack was strong and fast. And all of the attacks are aiming at deadly spots. One of it is his neck. The thin samurai began to sweat purposely. He's gonna die if this continue. And all he could is defence.

This boy. He has the eyes of a killer.

"URGH!" A slash of kunai hit on the thin samurai's right shoulder and it was deep. Not a mere slash wound but a deep wound. As if the wound was an indication, Kirimaru began to attack relentlessly with precise movement and strength which caused the thin samurai to step backward.

The thin samurai saw a loophole and tries to attack. With his sword raised high, he aimed Kirimaru's head. But before he could hit him, he suddenly began to cough blood. The thin samurai couldn't stop coughing until he looks below. He saw the kunai that Kirimaru was holding is struck deep into his neck.

'I …. Lost.. .' The thin samurai fell down and with a last ragged breath, he looks up to see his lifeless eyes killer. Black pupils so dilated it almost looked like a cat eyes. The bloody handprint on his cheek only added the effect.

'Uh. Kill by ninja child. Such a disgrace.' He close his eyes and his breath stopped… forever.

"Kirimaru" said Shinbei.

"He stopped the thin samurai. So cool. But Kirimaru is not himself." Said Rantarou.

"But even we can't kill a samurai, how can he?" asked Shouzaemon

"Wait, Kirimaru is not stopping! Kirimaru! Stop!" said Shinbei. They turned their head to see Kirimaru holding a bloody kunai and heading towards the fat samurai who was still paralyzed. The big samurai was struggling and having sweats that can be same as waterfalls.

Kirimaru was standing in front of him. His kunai was held in his hand at his side.

…..

-'Should I or should I not~? *giggles*'-

…..

…..

The hand gripping the kunai suddenly raised. And in the tense silence, a word was spoken from Kirimaru's mouth.

"Should I… or should I not?"

* * *

End Of Chapter 1


End file.
